narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Takato Matori
Fanfiktion Hey~ Ich habs den anderen schon über den chat gesagt, aber ich schreib dich jetzt einfach mal so an! Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich möglicherweise eine FF über das Team schreiben möchte. Nun ich hab mich jetzt entschieden es wirklich zu machen. Also ich stecke grad in der Recherchearbeit für die FF und ich bräuchte noch ein paar mehr Hintergrundinfos von euch allen. Weil ich aber nicht die ganze Zeit hinter euch her rennen will (ist jetzt etwas böse gesagt ich weiß), würe es mich freuen, wenn ihr für mich Steckies ausfüllen würdet. Den Steckbrief würde ich natürlich erstellen und auch ein paar Vorgaben festlegen, wie zb Anzahl von Worten. Damit ihr auch nicht alles doppelt und dreifach sagen müsst, könnt ihr auch einfach, die vorhandenen Infos vom Wiki reinkopieren. Es geht nur darum, dass ich alles beisammen habe. Also was sagt ihr dazu? Die Steckies würde ich euch auf die Dissi posten, die könnt ihr dann als Word-datei bearbeiten. Steckie: Steckbrief: Allgemein ~ Vorname: Nachname: *Spitzname: Geschlecht: Alter: Geburtsdatum (ohne Jahr): Geburtsort: Blutgruppe: Spezies: (nur weil Theia ein Tsumi ist… ) Krankheiten/ Allergien: Aussehen~ Link/s: (hier könnt ihr eure Pics einfügen. Einfach nochmal, dass ich weiß wer wer ist) Größe: (in cm) Gewicht: (in kg) Haltung: (aufrecht, gebeugt, defensiv, offen, etc.) Körperbau: (groß, klein, dick, dünn, breit, schmal, sportlich, etc.) Haare: (Beschaffenheit, lang, kurz, Farbe, normale Frisur) Gesicht: (Form , Haut, Stirn, Brauen, Wangen, Nase, Kinn) Augen: (Farbe, Form, Wimpern) Mund: (Form: voll, schmal, was euch noch einfällt.) Haut/Teint: (feinporig, großporig, fettig, trocken, rein, gebräunt, hell, bekommt schnell einen Sonnenbrand, etc.) Besonderes: (Ohrringe, Tattoos, Piercings, Narben, (bei den Herren vielleicht ein Bart?), Entstellungen (Warzen, Narben) etc.) ~~Kleidung~~ Link/s: Alltag/Kampf: ( Schuhe, Socken, Hosen, Oberteil, Accessoires , Uhren, Frisur, etc.) Schlafen: (siehe oben; Schuhe, Accessoires, etc. werden da wohl nicht gebraucht) Empfänge: (siehe oben) Wenn es kalt ist: (siehe oben) (kann eine Erweiterung des Alltags Outfits sein) Wenn es warm ist: (siehe oben) („…“) ~~Persönlichkeit~~ Charaktereigenschaften: (Ausführlich! Mind. 250 Worte!) Charaktereigenschaften: (In Stichpunkten) Stärken: (nobody’s perfect, aber jeder hat mindestens 3 Stärken) (In Stichpunkten) Schwächen: (Auch mindestens 3) (In Stichpunkten) Mag: (kennt jeder, so viel einfügen wie ihr wollt. Z.B. Eigenschaften, Denkweisen, Pflanzen, Tiere, Wetter, Getränke, Zeitvertreib, etc.) (In Stichpunkten) Mag nicht: (siehe: Mag) (In Stichpunkten) *Macken/Angewohnheiten: (kann was ganz abgedrehtes sein) (In Stichpunkten ggf. eine kurze Erklärung dazu) Hobby/ies: (sollten auch ausführbar sein; z.B. telefonieren, passt da nicht so ganz) (In Stichpunkten) Ängste: (Zwei reichen völlig) (In Stichpunkten, aber mit Begründung!!!) Träume/Ziele: (In Stichpunkten) Sprache: (Stimmlage, Geschwindigkeit, laut, leise usw.) Ansichten zu Leben und Tod: Schlimmstes Vorstellbares Ende: Hemmungen & Komplexe: Unkontrollierte Dinge: (schwitzen, rotwerden,…) Bild des Charakters von sich selbst: ~~Verhalten gegenüber…~~ …Gleichgestellten: (so viel dazu schreiben, wie ihr wollt, aber mind. ein Satz, aus dem was Brauchbares hervorgeht) …Teampartnern: (siehe oben) …Vorgesetzten/Autoritätspersonen: (siehe oben) …Fremden: (siehe oben) Feinden: (Siehe oben) …Verwandten/Familie: (siehe oben) ~~Vergangenheit/Familie~~ Vater: (Name, Alter (Sterbealter, mit Datum), Beziehung) (ca.50-60 Worte) Mutter: (siehe oben) *Geschwister: (siehe oben) *Andere Verwandte: (siehe oben) Vergangenheit: (Ausführlich! (Bsp.: Wo kommt ihr her? Wie seid ihr ins Team gekommen? Was ist mit der Familie? Wer waren eure Meister/ eure Freunde ? Usw..) Immer begründen! So können zum Beispiel auch Traumata erklärt werden. Mindestens 200 Worte) ~~Geschichte~~ 1. Wie steht der Charakter da: Bewertungen von 1-4 (1: gerade noch so/geht gar nicht; bis 4: keine Probleme) à Keine Superhelden bitte, jeder in etwas schlecht! Belastbarkeit: Teamfähigkeit: Fertigkeiten/Handwerkliches Geschick: Anpassungsfähigkeit: Ninjutsu: Taijustus: Genjutsu: Geschwindigkeit/ Reaktionsvermögen: Körperkraft: Sonstiges: 2 Techniken (hier bitte wieder Text) Element/e: Med. Wissen: Waffen: Favorisierte Jutsus: Intelligenz/Analyse/Bildung: Kampfdistanz: (Fern-, Mittelstrecken- oder Nahkampf) Vorgehen im Kampf: (schnelles Ende oder versuchen den Gegner lange festzuhalten. Oder anderes) 3. Das Team Verstehst du dich von Anfang an mit den Mitgliedern: Wenn nicht, wie rauft ihr euch zusammen: Hast du unter ihnen Freunde: Wenn ja wen: ~~Der Schluss, den niemand braucht außer ich~~ Ein Charaktersong: Wollt ihr noch was loswerden: (Ideen, Anregungen) Hab ich etwas vergessen: Delphinium 19:19, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke Takato :) NewSaru21 17:46, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heyah^^ Na, zweiter ist doch auch gut ;) Ich freu mich auch! GLG, (Nanami Nara 17:00, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Thx fürs begrüssen! ^^ schön dich kennenzulernen! sekte hey~ Nee ist alles klar. Hab kein Problem damit, dadurch wird das Dorf nur größer und gleich zu einem doppelten Machtzentrum^^ Andere Frage, ich hab mir die beiden schon angesehen. Leben die dann auch in Tori? Schon oder? LG Delphinium 20:53, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok ist alles klar! Ich glaub, ob der Tempel nun in Tori liegt oder nicht ist nebensächlich, immerhin liegt, die Burg für die Messen auch nicht im Dorf sondern außerhalb. Das macht keine Probleme und wenn ihr es anders haben wollt, dann könnt ihr es ja verändern^^ Ist übrigens schon alles drin! LG Delphinium 21:08, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mach ich^^ Ähm... soll die Sekte eigentlich in einem Bezug zu den anderen Charas von Tori stehen, oder ist es einfach eine Koexistenz? Delphinium 21:12, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gut. Also eine ablehnende Koexistenz.. ist ok. dann wäre ich aber für eine Auslagerung des Tempels, weinfach wegen der Konfliktvermeidung. Also jetzt nicht so weit weg^^ Delphinium 21:18, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Stimmt nun auch wieder XD. Aber kommt einfach zu mir, wenn was ist^^ Delphinium 21:22, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Pic Hey^^ Magst du vielleicht ein ein schönes großes Bild von deinem Chara Takato raussuchen? Ich möchte nämlich was austesten. Es geht da um ein Cover für die Story. Wäre lieb, sonst such ich eins aus und da kann es dann sein, dass du es nicht magst^^ Poste es mir einfach auf die dissi. Wäre gut, wenn man den ganzen körper sehen würde. 22:19, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Takato, ich möchte dich bitten keine unnötigen Kategorien an die Artikel hinzuzufügen. Ein Clan ist ein Clan und kein Team oder eine Gruppierung. Meister Shifu und Meister Li Feng sind Tiere keine Charaktere. Bei Jutsus ist die Kategorie, das was das Jutsu ist z.B. Nin-Jutsu oder Gen-Jutsu, die Kategorie Jutsu wird nur an Übersichtsseiten wie bei z.B. Nin-Jutsu hinzugefügt. Wenn bei einem Team unten die Kategorie Teams steht, muss die Kategorie Teams und Gruppierungen nicht hinzugefügt, da die Kategorie Teams schon eine Weiterleitung zu dieser Seite Teams und Gruppierungen ist. Ich bitte dich das zu beachten. NewSaru21 08:29, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Takato, macht nichts ich wollte es dir nur mal sagen. Past schon, ich hab schon alles berichtigt. LG, NewSaru21 09:06, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC). Weiterleitungen Hey :) Sorry wenn ich mich erst jetzt melden kann. Bei Verschiebungen also Weiterleitungen geht das so. Entweder gehst du auf den Button Verschieben, beim Artikel. Oder du machst das im Quelltext so, z.B #Weiterleitung ArtikelnameBlaBla Also du hast einen falschen Namen angelegt, dann auf Verschieben gehen und den richtigen Namen im Eingabefeld eintragen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:01, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Alle Gute und erhol dich gut, bleib Gesund alles im Paket^^Happy Birthdaay <3 Lg Hi4uz3en 16:38, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC)thumb Sorry mein Chat spinnt... also er heisst Yura Hozuki, ist dein Bruder oder Cousin, er hat Suiton und wenns geht Katon, dann er sieht aus wie Yagura und das war alles^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 13:54, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey takato wollte ja nen Saisei Typ, kann ich da auch Hidan's Ritual haben? Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 20:28, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey darf ich nen Char erstellen der auch unsterblich ist, aber nicht zur Sekte gehört, weil ich das mit der sekte nicht mag. Du weisst ja wegen meinem Glauben und so und ich mag das nicht. Ich Bitte dich von ganzem Herzen? Du hast dann auch was gut bei mir, also schon 2 gutmachereien ;) XDDD. Er ist unsterblich aber nicht durch Saisei sondern durch ein Jutsu bei dem er 5 Shinobi in 3 Monaten töten muss. Und darf ich die Sense haben, ich hab geschrieben er hat sie kopiert. Bitte? Hoffe ich darf, hab schon den Char erstellt, falls es aber nicht ok ist lösch ich ihn. Hoffe aber das es ok ist ;) Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 22:59, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) komm mal wieder on -.- Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 14:44, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann kommen, aber ich spiele des spaßes nicht wegen Gewinnen oder verlieren.^^ Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 09:24, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hey Takato, du kannst das Bild von Obito nicht verwenden laut Saru, weil Kishimaro Obito ist -.- Ich darfs auch nicht verwenden LG Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 10:12, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC)